1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device, and, more particularly, to a data storage device capable of quickly searching an erased page of a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
Recently, the computing environment paradigm has converted to ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device having a memory device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages of excellent: stability and durability, fast information access, and low power consumption because it has no moving parts. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).
As portable electronic devices play a large file such as a music file or a video file, the data storage device, as a storage medium, is required to have a large storage capacity. The data storage device uses a memory device having a high integration degree for memory cells to secure a large storage capacity (e.g., a flash memory device, which is one of nonvolatile memory devices).